


Refusing to Budge

by HanaHimus



Series: Akira and Naoki are Stubborn Fools [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira Miyamoto was so used to being both Akira and Amon that he thought nothing of it. That didn't mean that was the case for other demons around him, though. It would do him good to remember that.





	Refusing to Budge

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I keep getting more small, dumb ideas for this set up but I do so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Akira Miyamoto was so used to being both Akira and Amon that he thought nothing of it. That didn't mean that was the case for other demons around him, though. It would do him good to remember that.

Especially now that Naoki was grilling him about it every few minutes. Annoying as hell, honestly. But hey, at least he wasn't attacking Akira every five seconds now. He did prefer this to that, he had to admit. Not that he'd tell Naoki that.

"Are you gonna answer me, Amon?" Naoki frowned at him, looking like a petulant Child. "It's not like it's a super personal question!"

"But it is." Akira crossed his arms. "You asked me how I got like this and how I could possibly be two beings in one."

"Is that really that personal for you?" He rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It is. "Akira nodded surely. "Only demons who call me 'Akira' can ask about that!"

That was, of course, a lie. But Naoki didn't need to know that!

"Alright then, Akira.” Naoki looked so smug as he spoke. "Tell me, now.”

He narrowed his eyes. "And why would I do that? You just calling me Akira to learn what you want won't get me talking, idiot!"

"On come the fuck on!" The Demifiend groaned. "What more do you want from me?"

"Leave."

His face scrunched up in annoyance. "You know I won't do that!"

"Shame, guess I'll remain a mystery to you, then!" He shrugged, no way was he budging on this.

"..." Naoki stared Akira down, almost making Akira uncomfortable. "Fine, I'll leave. On one condition!"

Akira tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face. "And what's that, hmm?"

"You come with me." He said it so plainly as he pointed to himself. As if Akira would ever guess that…

"Nuh-uh! No way!" He shook his head adamantly. "I ain't budging!”

Naoki frowned at Akira again, studying him. "It's that or I stay riiight here too."

“... Can you just go back to trying to kill me please?"

"Hmmm..." Naoki pretended to think for a moment. "Nah!"

"Asshole...!" 


End file.
